love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
LONELY TUNING
LONELY TUNING là CD tặng kèm được trình bày bởi AZALEA, nhóm nhỏ thuộc Aqours. Nhóm gồm Matsuura Kanan, Kurosawa Dia, và Kunikida Hanamaru. CD được tặng khi mua toàn bộ đĩa Blu-ray Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 từ Sofmap (ソフマップ). Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Kon-K. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #LONELY TUNING #LONELY TUNING (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= DJ taimu DJ taimu aitai kokoro happy taimu happy taimu tsunagaritai Kiite kiite watashi wa itsumo Sagashite iru no yo kimi o Nanimo kamo nagedashite Kyou wa mou kaeritai to Tameiki ga koko ni kita watashi no soko e kita Ganbatta tte owaranai Son'na koto mo aru misshon Tasukete agetai kono uta de DJ naito DJ naito daisuki datta happy naito happy naito ano kyoku tachi Nagasou nagasou hayaku todokete Genki ni shitai yo Kimi o (todoke todoke kimi e) Nagasou (todoke todoke hayaku) Shitai no wa nandakke Miushinau toki mo aru yo Kyou wa mou kaerimashou sukoshi wa yasumanakya Ganbatta tte shitteru Jibun ga shitteru no alright Itsuka umaku iku yo Dakara sukoshi dake yasumou Watashi no koe ga kikoetemasu ka Chuuningu awasete Watashi ni awasete (Stay tuned) DJ taimu DJ taimu aitai kokoro happy taimu happy taimu tsunagaritai Kiite kiite watashi wa itsumo Sagashite iru no yo DJ naito DJ naito daisuki datta happy naito happy naito ano kyoku tachi Nagasou nagasou hayaku todokete Genki ni shitai yo Kimi o (todoke todoke kimi e) Nagasou (todoke todoke hayaku) |-| Kanji= DJタイム DJタイム 会いたい心 happyタイム happyタイム 繋がりたい 聞いて 聞いて 私はいつも 探しているのよ 君を 何もかも投げ出して 今日はもう帰りたいと ため息がここにきた 私のそこへきた 頑張ったって 終わらない そんなこともある ミッション 助けてあげたい この歌で DJナイト DJナイト 大好きだった happyナイト happyナイト　あの曲たち 流そう 流そう 早く届けて 元気にしたいよ 君を(届け 届け 君へ) 流そう (届け 届け 早く) したいのはなんだっけ 見失う時もあるよ 今日はもう帰りましょう　少しは休まなきゃ 頑張ったって知ってる 自分が知ってるのalright いつか上手く行くよ だから少しだけ休もう わたしの声が　聞こえてますか チューニング合わせて わたしに合わせて (Stay tuned) DJタイム DJタイム 会いたい心 happyタイム happyタイム 繋がりたい 聞いて 聞いて 私はいつも 探しているのよ DJナイト DJナイト 大好きだった happyナイト happyナイト あの曲たち 流そう 流そう 早く届けて 元気にしたいよ 君を(届け 届け 君へ) 流そう (届け 届け 早く 早く) |-| English= DJ time, DJ time, my heart wants to meet you Happy time, happy time, I want to be connected with you Listen, listen, I’m always Looking for you I’ve sacrificed just about everything I’ve already wanted to return today My sighs have reached here, and I’ve arrived there I’ve never stopped trying my best In this mission I want to save you with this song DJ night, DJ night, I loved you Happy night, happy night These songs Let’s broadcast them: hurry up and reach out I want to raise your spirits (Reach out, reach out, to you) Let’s broadcast them (Reach out, reach out, hurry up) What is it that I want to do? There are times when I lose sight of it Let's go home already Today, I have to rest a little I know that we're doing our best It's alright that I'm doing my best Someday, it'll turn out well So let's rest a little now Can you hear My voice? Let's be in tune together Tune yourself to me (Stay tuned) DJ time DJ time My heart wants to meet you Happy time happy time I want to be connected with you Listen, listen, I’m always Looking for you DJ night, DJ night, I loved you Happy night, happy night These songs Let’s broadcast them: hurry up and reach out I want to raise your spirits (Reach out, reach out, to you) Let’s broadcast them (Reach out, reach out, hurry up, hurry up) }} Live Performances Trivia References Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Bài hát của Aqours Thể_loại:Aqours songs Thể_loại:AZALEA Thể_loại:Kunikida Hanamaru Thể_loại:Kurosawa Dia Thể_loại:Matsuura Kanan